The Reason
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: There are bad answers, but when you hear the resaons, you'll be suprise how much the reasons mean... Despite the answers... I don't own anything! When I say anything, I mean it! I got this from some where! I bet most of you already know this! I just wanted to make this NaLu, since it's really sweet!
1. Chapter 1

**The Reason**

**Another one-shot by me! I hope you like it! I got this from some where! Most of you know it already!**

Natsu and Lucy were dating for about 2 years already. Then suddenly, Lucy just asked Natsu some random questions.

"Natsu?" Lucy called him. They were in the park sitting in a bench. "What is it, Luce?" Natsu asked. "I wanna ask you something, promise to answer honestly?" Lucy said with a serious face. Natsu grinned. "Of course!" Natsu said.

"Do I ever cross your mind?" Lucy asked. Natsu thought for a bit and smiled.

"No." he answered casually. Lucy got hurt but continued.

"Do you like me?" Lucy asked. Natsu thought again. He smiled and Lucy waited for an answer.

"No." Natsu said cheerfully. Lucy was close to crying but held herself together.

"Do you want me?" Lucy asked hiding her eyes in her bangs, avoiding eye contact. She already guessed the answer,

"No." Natsu said. She was right. How can he be so calm? Lucy ignored the aching feeling in her heart and continued.

"Would you cry if I left?" Lucy asked. She tried her best not to let her tears fall.

"No." Natsu answered again. Did he even like me? Lucy asked herself. Despite the pain she was feeling, she continued.

"Would you live for me?" Lucy asked. In this question, she was unsure of his answer. But she didn't let it pass by.

"No." Natsu said once more.

"Would you do anything for me?" Lucy asked. Her tears were threatening to fall.

"No." he said. In front of her was the man she loved the most… breaking her heart.

"Choose: Me, or your life?" Lucy asked. This was the hardest question she asked. For if he answered this final question, it will shatter her, or make her full again.

"My life." Natsu said. That is it! Lucy ran away in shock and pain, tears running down her eyes. Natsu ran after her and hugged her. Lucy tried to get out but his grip just tightened.

Natsu spoke, "The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I chose my life is because you _are_ my life." Natsu stated. Lucy began to relax and hugged him.

"One more thing, Natsu." Lucy said.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked.

"Which do you want more? Fire Chicken, or me?" Lucy asked.

"Both! Because, with out fire chicken I woudn't be able to live, and I won't be able to see you!" Natsu said.

"Why me?" Lucy asked.

"Cause, you buy me fire chicken!" Natsu said with a gin.

Lucy laughed. Yup, Natsu can be dense and childish sometimes, but he can be sweet and funny. That's what makes him Natsu. And she likes it.

**That was so sweet right? I forgot where I read this and I can't stop thinking about it!** **I just wanted to do this for no reason! Don't blame me! I was bored! I don't own anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently, I have made a new chapter. Pretty much like the old one. Thanks for those who reviewed, followed, favorited or just plain read the story! X3**

"Am I pretty?" Lucy asked.

"No." Natsu replied.

Lucy got irritated. "Do you want to be with me forever?"

"Nope."

"Would you cry if I walked away?"

"No."

Lucy heard enough and was hurt. She started walking away, tears running down her face. She just cant _get _him.

Natsu grabbed her arm. "You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I _need_ to be with you forever. I wouldn't cry if you walk away. I would DIE!"

Natsu whispered, "Please stay with me."

Lucy smiled and whispered back, "I will."

**THE END! Yah like it? Not much, honestly. I'll base on your opinion!**


End file.
